In the current communication system, a subscriber making a call by dialing on the terminal is common practice. But when a correct number is dialed especially for the subscriber in international roaming, how to guarantee a correct dialing and come into contact with a friend who is to be contacted in time is very important.
In the related art, the number can be reported to a network by dialing, and the network judges a correctness of the dialing, thereby completing the connection. But if the subscriber is unfamiliar with dialing rules to cause dialing incorrectly, the call of this time is failed, which brings inconvenience to the subscriber, and also brings certain network loads and fails in achieving an effective connection in the meantime, thereby causing a certain amount of call loss.
Some other terminals provide certain auxiliary functions for the subscriber with respect to the international dialing, for instance, a function of converting a “+” number dialed by the subscriber into a corresponding international dialing prefix, for another instance, automatic adding of an Internet Protocol (IP) dialing prefix and so on.
However, the existing way has the following limitations.
1. Incontestably, when the number is reported to a dialing address of the network, the network judges a correctness of the number, however, it seems too late that it has been impossible for an incorrect number to be connected successfully, which causes that a call loss rate of the network cannot be reduced.
2. The functions such as the “+” number conversion function added by the terminal and the automatic adding of the IP dialing prefix are also extremely limited, only a prefix is added before the original number, which cannot guarantee that the number is reported to the network as accurately as possible to ensure a successful connection.
With respect to the problem of the higher network call loss rate in the related art, no effective scheme is proposed at present.